psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Dad Grills Wii U
Psycho Dad Grills Wii U is the twentieth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on March 31, 2015. Plot Circumstances A few days before the current video, Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. announced that payback was in the works. It was initially planned for revenge after the events of the Play Button and presumably for the destruction before and after. The trophies were won by his father and, unbeknownst to Jesse at the time, Uncle Larry when they were young (having a passion for sports) and having said that, are a few decades old. Episode While Jeffrey Sr. is manning the grill, Jesse readies a box with the trophies and starts throwing them on the ground continuously, with Jeffrey Jr. filming. With a few trophies destroyed, Jeffrey Sr. goes into Jesse's room and takes Jesse's Wii U. Jeffrey Sr. then takes it outside to the grill, and proceeds to burn the Wii U on the grill, making it burnt. Theresa then arrives and begins to yell at Jeffrey Sr. for torching the Wii U that she gave Jesse for Christmas during the events of Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree. Jesse proceeds to smash more trophies and flips the grill. Jesse pulls another large trophy from the box, and states: "You already destroyed my Wii U, I have nothing left to lose!" Jeffrey Sr. then orders Jesse to leave the house, while Theresa states that Jesse does not have to leave. Jesse proceeds to smash more trophies onto the pavement, and runs away into the woods, with Jeffrey Sr. giving a brief chase. Theresa and Jeffrey Jr. examine the burned Wii U and trophy remains while Jeffrey Sr. and Theresa converse. Aftermath Psycho Dad Grills Wii U ''was perhaps the biggest turnover in the entire series, as it led to Jesse creating Eagles Landing while doing the KICKED OUT (SURVIVAL SERIES), as well as his frequent visits with Uncle Larry and Tom starting after this episode. Directly after the events of the Wii, it was revealed that Jesse had to reside in the Morton Building for a short period of time for his actions. He managed to edit and upload videos because his brother brought his laptop out to the garage and his mother brought Jesse supplies, which included food, a couch, his phone, etc. He did attempt to contact his friends but they all stated that they did not want to get involved knowing the situation he was in with his father. Despite this, Jesse initially felt confident he would be back in the house within a few months. Shortly after, he then got an idea to reside in a camping tent temporarily. When the tent was destroyed following Jesse disobeying an order from his father, he resided in several more locations such as his friend Zach's house, his girlfriend's college, then finally Larry's house and RV. It wasn't until May 1st (a little over a month later), that Jesse was finally allowed back in the house after showing his Jeffrey Sr. the acts of Jeffrey Jr.. Jesse eventually got a replacement Wii U as a gift, but it got destroyed again when Jeffrey Sr. hurled the Wii U at the back door and a tree.Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash'' It was revealed that his mom got him another Wii U along with some games and even a Wii U GamePad case, but it was once again destroyed when his dad threw it into a woodchipper, along with the Wii U GamePad and the video games.PSYCHO DAD'S DEJA NINTENDO! Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (Voice only) *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Theresa Ridgway Psycho Dad Grills Wii U was filmed by Jeffrey Jr. Locations *The Ridgway Residence Victims Trivia *''Psycho Dad Grills Wii U'' is the first Psycho Video where Uncle Larry's belongings are destroyed. *''Psycho Dad Grills Wii U'' is the first of three Psycho Videos that revolved around the destruction of a Wii U. *''Psycho Dad Grills Wii U'' is the second Psycho Video where Jesse gets kicked out, the first and third times being in Psycho Kid Smashes TV and Psycho Dad Busts Down Door respectively. *The Wii U lasted for a total of 98 days. *Before its initial release, YouTube commentators were highly anticipating the destruction since when Jesse got the Wii U on Christmas. References Category:Psycho Videos